Various commonly used electronic devices are being replaced and/or upgraded to have expanded functionality. For example, previous relatively simple electronic devices such as light switches and dimmers, garage door openers, thermostats, and the like, are being replaced with switches, dimmers, openers, thermostats, and the like, that provide functionality beyond the respective simple functions of turning on or off lights, dimming lights, opening or closing garage doors, changing room temperatures, and the like. The expanded functionality can include sensing motion, communicating with mobile phones or computer tablets via one or more computer communication networks, communicating with other electronic devices, and the like, in order to monitor activity at or near the devices, coordinate operation of the device with other devices, etc.
But, not all users initially employ the expanded functionality of these devices upon first purchase or installation of the devices. A purchaser of a lighting device that generates light and also performs another function (e.g., motion or ambient light sensing, network communication, etc.) may not initially want to use the other function due to the additional functionality requiring hardware additional devices that operate based on the additional function. For example, the purchaser may have only a single lighting device, and may not have multiple lighting devices that communicate with each other via a wireless network. Another problem can arise when the expanded functionality of one device is incompatible with another device and/or a control unit for the devices.